Summer Waves
by RandomGirlPerson
Summary: The Fab Five came to Galveston for a fun, sunny, and care-free summer. Unfortunately, nature had different plans for them. First I Didn't Do It Fanfiction. Larrett and Jogan. Please read and review? Rated T for Violence and Action. Comedy, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Lindy Watson was having the best day ever. She couldn't ask for anything else than what was standing right in front of her: a sunny day at a beach all the way in Galveston with all three of her best friends and her idiot (but kinda lovable) brother. It was perfect.

Until.

"The waves seem to be getting pretty high," Delia said out of the blue. The Fab Five were all laying on separate towels on the sand under the shade of an umbrella. Lindy shook the idea off.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Galveston has never had a tsunami or anything of that matter. Right, Jaz?" She looked at her best friend hopefully.

Jasmine bit her lip. "I don't know, Linds," she replied. "Maybe we should go back to the club house." Logan rolled his eyes.

"You just want to go in there to meet cute guys." Jasmine sighed. _If only he knew_.

"I agree with them," Garrett said. "Besides, I'm running out of sunscreen."

"That's because you applied three liters at once," Lindy said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Better safe than sorry."

"Whatever." Delia rolled up her towel, gathered all of her belongings and placed everything back in her bag. "I'm going inside the club house, whether there be cute boys or not. You guys coming?"

"No," Lindy replied, her eyes closed and chin up. "We will not, I repeat, NOT, let our summer be ruined by some dumb waves. I mean, this is the first high school summer we've had, and we've got to make the best of it. Now, who's with me?" Lindy opened her eyes to see her so-called besties walking towards the club house. She groaned and followed.

-line break-

The five friends were welcomed by a bunch of men and women wearing luau clothes and holding drinks on trays. Each of the group grabbed a drink (pink lemonade; their favorite!) and scattered towards different parts of the club: Delia went to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what, Logan and Jasmine went to the party area of the club, Lindy went to the quietest area she could find, and Garrett followed suit.

At first, the two sat on a couch in an uncomfortable silence, but Lindy remembered the whole "Jogan pretend dating," and decided to break the silence with just that.

"So, you know how Logan and Jaz fake-dated a few months ago?" Garrett nodded in confusion. "Well, have you ever wondered what it would be like if they were a couple?"

Garrett thought about it. "I suppose they'd make a cute couple." Lindy nodded.

"Well, yeah, but I mean for the group. I mean, would it be awkward for the group? What if they break up?" Lindy wondered out loud.

Garrett shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. "I mean, they seemed like they were dating, but they also laughed at how lovey dovey they were acting. It was as if they were best friend with benefits, but in a good way. As for breaking up, my parents were best friends as children and when they started to date, all the fights they had were fixed by their group, causing them to never break up and soon get married."

Lindy tilted her head. "So, you think it's possible? For friends to become more than just friends?"

Garrett nodded with a smile. "Definitely." The blonde smiled back with a small blush, and the two become involved in yet another silence, only this one was comfortable. Again, all was well...

Until.

A scream was heard, followed by a broken glass.

Then, chaos.

An enormous rush of water broke through the back of the club house were most of the party stuff took place. It was head towards the back, where Lindy and Garrett were sitting.

"Oh my gosh, Logan and Jaz and Delia, what if- We need-"

"To escape the club house, now," he interrupted, running towards the exit in the back.

But Lindy remained, watching everything in front of her get destroyed. She was in a trance, completely unaware that the rush of water was headed towards her.

Garrett looked back and expected to see Lindy behind him, but saw her standing, the water only a couple of yards away from her.

"Lindy!" He ran towards her, the water getting closer and closer to the blonde. When he finally got her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, carrying her "bridal style." He ran as fast as he could, Lindy still staring at the water in sadness. He spotted a large and abandoned ship as he got out the exit, causing him to pick up his pace.

Meanwhile, the water had broken through the end of the club house, leaving it completely destroyed. Lindy worried for her best friend, her brother and her (practically) sister. She looked up at Garrett, who had a look of determination and bravery in his face. She had never seen this side of him before. She then looked back at the water, and her eyes widened.

"G-Garrett, it's getting c-closer," she said. Garrett looked at her.

"I got it," he replied. He glanced back at the water that was practically on their heels and ran faster. The ship had a door at the end of it that was thankfully open, so Garrett rushed in with Lindy's face buried in his chest. Lindy quickly got off to allow Garrett to close the door and together they rushed inside the cruise ship.

When they had reached an area with windows, Lindy stopped and stared at the beach. The whole Galveston area was destroyed, and there seemed to be only few survivors. She plopped down to the floor as she remembered her friends. She glanced up at the Garrett, tears in her eyes. He sat down next her, his arms open. Lindy accepted the hug without hesitating and cried into his shirt until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine breathed heavily into Logan's collar, hugging him tighter. For just a moment she pulled her head out, and when she saw Delia with an amused look on her face, she looked up at Logan. He was looking down at her with a unreadable expression in his eyes. She coughed awkwardly and pulled away.

"Oh, don't worry about me, lover girl and lover boy. The whole gang was already expecting this after you both fake dated," Delia said, her smirk turning into a goofy grin. Jasmine felt her face heat up. Thank goodness for makeup.

Delia spoke up again. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

Jasmine looked around the environment in which she was in. For some irrelevant reason, the club house had a life boat. The good news: there was enough space for the trio to fit. The bad: it was the only life boat, meaning everyone could be dead.

Including Lindy and Garrett.

 _Oh my gosh. Lindy and Garrett._

Jasmine felt a huge lump grow in her throat. "G-Guys. Lindy and Garrett." Delia's smile faded. Jasmine let out a small cry.

"Don't worry," Logan spoke up, trying to reassure her. Jasmine shook her head in disbelief.

" _Don't worry?_ Are you serious? Logan, our best friends could be dead! Your _freaking sister_ and _best friend_ could be dead!"

"Hey," he replied gently, "my 'freaking sister' and my best friend are both incredibly smart. If we were able to find a way, they'll be fine. Heck, I'm sure they've already built an ark and are headed somewhere with a map at this moment," he said with a smile. Delia nodded.

"For the second time today, he's actually right," she said, her lips curling into a relieved grin. "We'll be reunited. I know we will." Jasmine sighed, wiping the few tears that had come out of her eyes.

"Alright," she said, clearing her throat. "Well, then, as Delia asked: What now?"

Logan's eyes darted quickly around the life boat. The three best friends were completely surrounded by water; no vegetation nor humans were seen. He looked back at the two girls and bit his lip.

"Now, we wait."

-line break-

"Guys. Guh-ays!" Jasmine groaned. "LOGAN WATSON AND DELIA DELFANO! WAKE UP RIGHT KNOW OR I SWEAR-"

"Woah woah woah," Delia softly replied. "We're awake, we're awake. What is it?" She sat up, as did Logan, and put her glasses on.

"Over there!" Jasmine cried. She pointed at a small but very promising and noticeable land form, seemingly an island. The fearsome threesome let out a breath of relief all at once.

"We need to get there fast," Logan noted. "Oh! Why don't we ditch the boat and swim?"

Delia and Jasmine looked at him weirdly.

"Looks like 'Smart Logan' only lasts for a few hours," Delia retorted. Jasmine chuckled.

"Or," she said, "we can finally use the paddles." The fashionista pulled the two pieces of wood next to her and handed one to both of her friends.

"Wait; why do _we_ have to do it?" Logan asked in confusion. Delia nodded in agreement.

"Because these arms are meant to push a shopping cart, not paddle a boat," Jasmine said shrugging nonchalantly, making herself comfortable on a sort of bed. Logan and Delia looked at in each other in annoyance of Jasmine.

After an hour, Jasmine opened her eyes to a gorgeous face with blazing blue eyes and dashing blonde hair. She bit her lip dreamily.

"Jaz? _Jaz_. JASMINE," the face said. Jasmine snapped out of her stare. She scratched her head.

"Um, yeah? What is it?" Logan smiled.

"We're here." Jasmine stood up, staring at the huge amount of unused land in front of her. There was an abundance of wildlife and vegetation.

Delia appeared for behind a huge tree. "Come one you guys!" She giggled in amusement as she ran around like a child in a playground.

Logan and Jasmine chuckled at her excitement. Logan stood up and smiled down at Jasmine, offering her his hand.

"Ready?" Jasmine smiled and put her hand in his.

 **Guest: I will and did, as you can see here. ?**

 **LarrettxJogan (love the name by the way): Thanks! I'll try.**

 **StoriesLover2115: Thank you so much! Although this chapter wasn't what happened after last chapter, the next chapter will be, I promise. ️**

 **Guest: Right now. ? I unfortunately do not have scheduled updates, but just know I will try super hard to update as soon as I can.**

 **Guest: *shrugs* Isn't obvious? I'm an evil writer who LOVES to write cliffhangers. ?**

 **Jules: Will do! ?**

 **N1C0L3500: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ? I SHALL continue, do not fear. ?** **ﾟﾏﾽ**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lindy. Wake up," Lindy heard a voice say softly. She fluttered her eyes open.

Garrett smiled. "You know what I just realized?"

Lindy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"There's actually an upside to this whole disaster!"

"Um, you sure about that?" He chuckled.

"Come on, Lindy! Yeah, we're stuck, but where? On a freaking cruise ship!" Garrett pulled out a brochure. "Check this out: this boat has ten pools, a dance area, 23 suites, 687 rooms, an unlimited buffet _everywhere_ , etc.!" Lindy smiled at him.

"Well," she replied, taking the brochure from his hands, "I suppose you're right." She flipped through it and felt her smile widen. "You're _really_ right."

Garrett stood up. "So what should we do first, m'lady?" He laughed as held out his hand to Lindy.

"Well, kind sir," she giggled, taking his hand and standing up with him, "I believe we should first go through every suite and jump on the humongous beds."

"Excellent choice! And after that?"

Lindy frowned playfully. "Why, the unlimited buffet, of course!" She heard a rumble in her stomach, and then in Garrett's. "Actually, we should probably do that first."

Garrett nodded, letting go of her hand to hold his stomach.

-line break-

"Woah." Lindy stared at the room in front of her. This was the largest suite she had ever seen. It's was practically as big as Ditka High, had a bed larger than queen size, a chocolate fountain, and an small indoor pool.

She watched Garrett as he marveled how clean the room was. They glanced at each other for a moment.

"Call it!" The duo frowned at each other.

"Are you serious? This is the cleanest and biggest room they have. There's no way I'm not having this room," Garrett said. He sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

"But I'm a girl!" Lindy cried.

"So?"

Lindy shrugged. "I dunno. Sounded better in my head." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how's this? We share the room and split some of the stuff up," she suggested.

"Okay," the anal boy replied. "Like what?"

"Well, for example, _I'll_ take the bed."

"No way, I want it."

"Too bad. It's mine, boy."

"No, mine."

"Is not!" Lindy whined.

"Is too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Lindy smirked. "Yes?"

"N-No," Garrett said with an unsure voice.

"What are we talking about?"

"I... Don't know. Wait-"

Lindy sighed. "Why don't we just share the bed?" Garrett gasped and sprung to his feet.

"No way! That is highly immoral! I expect more from you, Lindy Watson." He shook his head shamefully.

She groaned. "I mean we put pillows down the middle and each have our own side. I'll take the left, and you can have the right."

Garrett hesitated. "Fine."

"Oh, and I also call the fountain, first bathroom use, and the chocolates under the pillows," Lindy said with an innocent smile. Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what are we gonna wear while we're wait for the flood to stop?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure the closet has a ton of clothes from the people who were here before." She opened the closet to reveal a ton of girly clothes and shoes. "Oh my gosh," she said. "This is amazing!"

"Is there anything for me?" Lindy heard Garrett call. She looked through the clothes and found a couple of jeans, shoes, shirts, and one suit. "Well?"

"Um, totally! So much," she muttered with a giggle.

 **Replies:**

 **LarrettxJogan: I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I guess. XD**

 **StoriesLover2115: Thank you so much! I'm trying to update every four or five days (which is why when I proofread, it's not so helpful) XD**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm alternating between Jasmine's POV and Lindy's POV; so this chapter is Larrett and the next one is Jogan again. :D Hope that makes sense.**

 **Kick-12: That means so much to me! I absolutely ADORE your writing! (PS Update your story soon! :P) Here is the Larrett! Like I said in the reply above, I'm kind of alternating with each ship/POV. Unless I leave a really big cliffhanger, that's always gonna be the system. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow," Jasmine breathed out. "This is amazing." She brushed her fingers against a strangely soft plant that reminded her of a Truffula Tree from The Lorax, her favorite childhood book.

"I have to agree. I wouldn't mind living here even if the flooding stops," Logan replied, shaking his head in amazement.

Delia swung from a large tree filled with branches, yet very few leaves. "You can say that again."

"I wouldn't mind living here even if the flooding stops," he said again with a smile. Jasmine chuckled and patted his back, causing the Logan's face to become puzzled.

"So," she said, sitting on a log. "What should we do? I mean, do we just stay here until help comes?"

Delia came down from the tree and sat across from Jasmine. She nodded. "Seems fine to me."

Jasmine laughed bitterly. "'Seems fine?' Really? What if we never find Lindy and Garrett? What if we're just stuck here forever?"

"Jaz,-"

She gasped. "I'll never go to prom! Or college? I'll never graduate!"

Logan sat down next to Jasmine. "Jaz, you're the one who-"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll never wear white or walk down the aisle! So don't you dare tell us that we should just stay here, Delia! Don't!" Logan patted her back awkwardly.

"Jasmine," Delia responded, gritting her teeth. "You suggested it. I was simply agreeing with you."

"Well, don't!" Jasmine cried, raising her arms and slapping them down on her lap. "And ow!"

"Look, I know why Jaz is crazy-" Delia gave Logan a look.

"-er," he finished, glancing at the quirky girl, "than usual." Jasmine snorted, but inside she was scared. He couldn't possibly know she had feelings for-

"She's hungry! We all are, Jazzy," he said, patting her back. Jasmine smiled in relief, then frowned.

"Jazzy? That's new." He gave me a new nickname, repeat, he gave me a new nickname!

"I could use some food. Maybe the boat has some snacks we can snack on! Haha, haha," Delia look at the emotionless faces of her friends. "Ha," she finished in disappointment. She opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head and trotted towards the boat.

Jasmine stared at the water. If they never made it out of this island, it wouldn't be too bad. She and Logan could repopulate and, who knows? Maybe this island will end up in the map! The first island within an island.

She heard Logan say something. "Uh huh," she said absentmindedly.

Unless he wants to marry Delia. Then she'd be alone for life! She can't live like that! But one of them were bound to be alone. Jasmine scoffed quietly. Delia can just try to call for an alien to marry her. Well, if she can do that, than they could just leave the island.

"-and I decided to wear socks with sandals," she heard.

"WHAT!? LOGAN. ARE YOU OUT OF-"

"Actually, you're out of it. You haven't heard a word I said. You okay? Jazzy?" Logan asked with a chuckle. Jasmine's heart fluttered at the name "Jazzy."

"Uh huh," she replied. Logan looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, okay."

Delia ran back with her arms filled with junk food. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" She laughed again. "Good one, Delia."

Jasmine looked at her arms. "I don't think it's good for us to eat chips and cookies..." She felt herself be caught up in a daze while looking at the food. "And chocolate and candy and-"

"Deals, hide the food," Logan said with a scared face. Delia frowned.

"Um, I don't think so, Logan. Jas and I are eating these goodies now, right?" Jasmine glanced what Logan was staring at. Her eyes widened.

"What? Is it something in my hair? I-" Delia was interrupted by a low growl. She turned around.

"Oh crap."

StoriesLover2115: YAY! If you mean interesting in a good way. XD Thanks for waiting (quite a while.. I'm so ashamed.)

daphrose: *gasps* Rosie? Do you read IDDI fanfic now? LD I'm writing and focusing more on this show because 1.) I've recently become addicted to it and 2.) LAB RATS HASN'T HAD A NEW EPISODE IN TWO MONTHS OR SO. DX I know it's a horrible reason, but I swear, after the month of no Lab Rats, I'm sad and ashamed to say: I slightly got over it. Oh dear, this response is getting long enough to become a PM. Although our PMs are MUCH LONGER than this. LD thank you and I will work on your critique. (I hope what I just said made sense.)

Kick-12: Thanks! (By the way, Our Love Project is getting better and better...) I'm glad you liked it! It was just as amazing to write as I hope it was to read. :) I know right? THEY ARE MATCHES MADE IN HEAVEN.

Guest (1/first two guest reviews since last update) : Erm, I suck at cracking codes, so maybe just type it out? Please? I'd love to hear it. ;) and thank you!

Guest (2/last guest review since last update) : Okay? XD Yeah, like THAT'S gonna happen. This story will only get that many reviews if I post a million chapters. ;) thanks! What's fallout? :o


End file.
